


Keepsake

by OldEmeraldEye



Series: Dice Fic Challenge [12]
Category: Ice - Lyn Gardner
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Femslash February 2021, Gift Giving, Mutual Pining, Trophy, Wilderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Even in the midst of a snowstorm (two snowstorms? three?) there is always something new to discover.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Maggie Campbell
Series: Dice Fic Challenge [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871956





	Keepsake

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt trophy

For all that Alex only gets to go outside during a short break in what has to be the longest snowstorm on record - unless they have the luck of being hit by not one but two of the things - the landscape sure is spectacular. Monotone, of course, but this ice and snow and frost and frozen snow - Alex is starting to get why there are fifty words for the stuff - is eerily, strikingly beautiful now that it is no longer actively trying to kill. Not having to drive in the snow helps her appreciation too.

But it's also definitely, utterly, undeniably cold. Especially with the wind picking up.

She could turn around and head back to the cabin, but the walk hasn't been _quite_ long enough to get over the sight of smooth, soft skin - now that Maggie's recovering being clinical is so very very _hard_ \- so instead Alex turns towards the treeline and tramps through thigh-high drifts to reach the shelter of the trees. It's hardly a snow free area, but drifts swept by the wind are barely anything compared to the amount layering the more exposed ground. A short rest, she decides, away from the full bite of the wind, and she'll turn around once she knows she won't make a fool of herself by staring.

Finds a shed up against trunk where roots breach soil and snow is lightest. Alex has no idea what kind of deer its from, but whatever it is, it's big enough to be impressive even to the most unpracticed of eyes. Had visited Ireland once, looking into a connection with the Limerick gangs for a stabbing spree. Managed to hit up tourist spot or two while she was there. Nice enough, but Alex prefers her holidays away to actually be away from the weather. Preferably on sunny beaches. Current circumstances do not count, and they better both be getting hazard pay on top of all the overtime.

Is fairly confident her find is not elk, because if it was she wouldn't be able to lift it. Been by Rattybun - Rattebon? - a name somehow related to rats - castle and the skulls they had up on the walls there (macabre, but that was history for you) had been longer across than she was. Plus it wasn't nearly as flat. Good clue. 

She considers leaving it be, but ... Maggie might like it. And even if she doesn't, they could use it as a coat-rack. Or a doorstop.

**Author's Note:**

> The castle's name is Bunratty. It's part of a theme park in county Limerick. Lots of thatched cottages, and pretty good handmade apple pie.


End file.
